Addicted
by Schlipple
Summary: When a strange glitch occurs with Celeste's Sims 3 cd, her entire life will change in some of the strangest, stupidest, weirdest ways imaginable. I suck at summaries, so just R&R pl0x!
1. Prolouge

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic EVER so do not flame, KTHX. I realize I will get hell if I try to explain things....... never let me explain things.

Anywho... DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Sims 3. I never did. But I wish I did.

* * *

I sighed and looked at the clock: 12:30 AM. _Perfect. Just perfect. They wouldn't be awake now... even if they were, they don't like me coming at such a late hour. Well screw it! I want to see my love. _I ran into my room with my laptop, opened it up, and double-clicked the icon to lead me into the game.

Well... maybe I should go back a bit.

My name is Celeste Gabrielle Hayden. I am 15 years old, and an absolute geek, which I get from my parents. I have a lot of friends, and loving parents, but what I love the most is The Sims 3. I personally believe it is the most amazing video game ever. I played it so much, but my true obsession started a week ago, when the weirdest thing in my life happened. I got sucked into the game. I didn't just waste every waking moment I had on it, I literally got sucked into my computer, to the pixelated world of the sims.

It all started the afternoon of my 15th birthday. I decided against having a party and spent the entire day on myself, by myself. I was using my newly-bought laptop with Windows 7 to play the Sims 3 game that was installed on my old computer, but there was a weird scratch in it, shaped like an arrow. I disregarded it, which was either the most idiotic mistake or the most amazing thing in my life. I downloaded the disc onto my new laptop, and clicked play.

I had remembered to transfer my old files onto the new computer, so I already had my legacy open and ready to play. The Ultimate Legacy was in generation 4, with the grandmother Kalie Pyle, two of her three children Jena and Percy (now adults), and Jena's adopted son, Stanley, who was a toddler. They were living in Sunset Valley in an amazing home that I built for them. I was so excited to play, though I'm still not sure why. I entered the game and was playing for a few minutes, and in the middle of having Kalie put Stanley in his crib, the options button started flashing. It made an eerie glow come out of my computer, and I was curious about what was going on, so I clicked it. There was a single word, a single option: Enter. I clicked that, and _whoosh! _I was out of my room. In fact, I was outside, wearing clothes I've never owned, but vaguely recognized. I looked at my surroundings, and I was in front of a house. Well, to be precise, the Pyle house. My eyes widened with amazement. I, Celeste, was in the game.

* * *

Don't say anything about short chapters. It's the prologue KTHX, if the chapter title didn't already tell you. I don't think I'll be begging for reviews, but I would appreciate them!

-DeaMii22


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note: First real chapter... congratulations to me! Oh, by the way, I should point out that Percy is a TEENAGER. I totally wasn't even paying attention when I said he was an adult last chapter. So sorry you guys! My fault completely!

Disclaimer: We have already stated the fact that I do not own The Sims 3, but would seriously love to.

* * *

_I was out of my room. In fact, I was outside, wearing clothes I've never owned, but vaguely recognized. I looked at my surroundings, and I was in front of a house. Well, to be precise, the Pyle house. My eyes widened with amazement. I, Celeste, was in the game. _

I was in an absolute state of shock. I couldn't move my arms or legs, and my face was frozen, mouth agape, eyes wide. I'm not sure when I realized someone was coming outside, but when I did, I shook my head violently and regained control of my limbs. I tried to come up with some story on why I'm out here, who I am, blah blah blah, but all I could think was "WTF?!" I shut my eyes tight, and when I opened them, Percy was standing in front of me with his eyebrows raised.

"Hello there."

I was stunned for three reasons. One, I could understand simlish, and no, I did NOT put a babelfish in my ear. Two, I was standing in front of my favorite sim character in the whole entire world, and three, PERCY FREAKIN PYLE WAS TALKING TO ME. I had to be crazy, this could not be real, but, as it turns out, it was.

"Hello?" This time it was a question.

"H-hello..." I managed to stutter. My heart was pounding in my chest, probably from the exciting change in my life.

"Who are you, and why are you in front of my house?" He asked calmly and coolly.

"I'm... My name is Celeste. Celeste Hayden. I have absolutely no clue on why I'm here and how I got here." I wasn't sure if I should have told him that, but it was too late now.

"Well... do you want to come inside?" I couldn't believe he would trust a complete stranger to come into his house, but I suppose sims work differently than humans do.

"Sure." I had yet another shocked look on my face.

"Well then, follow me. My name is Percy, by the way. Perseus Pyle." He stated. I already knew that, but I would never tell him.

When we got inside, I had to gasp. The house I had made was beautiful, I knew, but I never realized it was this, for lack of a better word, stunning. The draperies on the windows were gorgeous, and went with the room amazingly. The paintings on the walls had been on the lot since generation one, and were just charming. The entire living room was one that I have never lived in myself, but I've always wished I could. Percy took me upstairs to the extra bedroom I had for when I kept spares in the household. Jena, however, wasn't staying there, even though she was, technically, a spare. She had her own room downstairs so she didn't disturb everyone else when she decided to say up until 4 AM painting.

I was so glad I so nicely furnished the house, especially when I put in the nice beds. I can't remember how I got the money to do all that, but I guess it worked out nicely. Anyways, Percy showed me where I could sleep and where the bathrooms were, where the kitchen was etc. even though I didn't need to be shown. Why he did this before even asking his mom or sister, I don't know, but it didn't matter, because Kalie said yes. I was so excited, a huge smile grew on my face. He took me up to his bedroom, and I think we both were blushing when we got there. I don't know why it was so embarrassing, but I guess it just kind of was.

Percy told me I was lucky to have come on a Saturday, so there was enough time for me to get enrolled in the public high school, Sunset Valley High School (home of the llamas). Jena was kind enough to go to the school's office and enroll me that day. I was bored, so I went to the guest room and looked in the mirror. I hadn't really gotten the best look at myself earlier, because I was so freaked out, and I now realized I was wearing some of the most hideous clothes on the planet. I changed into something more fitting, and went back downstairs. It was 6 o'clock now, and Kalie was making dinner, spaghetti. It smelled amazing, but I really had no idea if it would taste like real food. I mean, it is supposed to be a video game, and I'm not sure if EA/Maxis really put any flavor into the food.

By the time dinner was ready, Jena had gotten back from the school office. She smelled the spaghetti, and said simply, and loudly, "Mom, did you already forget I'm vegetarian? Really?" She sighed, and ran upstairs to take care of her crying baby. I went over to the table, sat down, and dug in. The food, it was, well... really, really good. It might have been some of the best spaghetti I've ever had. I was talking to Percy, and wow was he cute. He was totally like me in so many ways. He only ever hangs out with boys, so he's never had a girlfriend (for me, it's the other way around) and he's a total geek. He is kind of athletic, and super strong. I'm just afraid that I might fall for him!

* * *

Yeah, so... wasn't the greatest chapter ever. I have to go to school tomorrow =P and I probably won't be able to update until the end of the week. Thank you so much for reading!! Review if you wish!


	3. Author's Note

_AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah, so, I'm still alive and stuff... It's been like, 4 months since I last updated, but it's only because I have a horrible case of senioritis. I will try and update by the end of the day, but I just thought I'd let you guys know._


	4. Chapter 2

_OMG Sorry about the not updating-ness again. Thank you for the reviews & all your patience!_

_Calm down Celeste... Calm down..._

_This isn't that big of a deal, Celeste..._

_There's nothing bad about this Celeste..._

_You've done this before Celeste..._

I groaned and got out of bed. _Oh dear lord, it's the first day of school all over again._ I stretched and yawned, looking around my room. _Hmm... what am I going to do? _My stomach grumbled, and I made my way downstairs. I took out some of the leftover pancakes and started eating them groggily. Om_ nom nom... wait, why are there green stink lines coming up from my food?_ My eyes sprung open as I got out of my chair and ran to the nearest bathroom, hand clenched over my mouth. _Why? Why the food poisoning on my first day in school? _

I sat on the toilet after throwing up, clutching my stomach and shivering. I heard a knock on the door of the bathroom.

"Celeste, are you OK?" they asked. It was Percy. I moaned in protest as my stomach started acting up again.

"No..." I stated simply, lying my head on the counter next to me.

"Do you want me to come in?"

"Not really..."

"Did you get food poisoning?"

"Yeah... and stop with the twenty questions, my head hurts." I trailed off to a mumble.

"I mean, it's like... 7:30. We'll have to leave for school soon. Do you think you can go?"

"How long does it usually last?"

"What the food poisoning?" _No, school. Yes the food poisoning, dumbass!_ "Uh... up to a day. You should be fine though, so don't give up!" he said, half cheering. I grumbled and brushed my teeth. Leaving the bathroom, I realized that today would be hell. _I hate mondays._

_Sorry about the update taking forever and the chapter being short, so if I can pull my attention span together, I can crank out a few more chapters!_

_P.S. I DONT OWN THE SIMS_


End file.
